In the prior art, when performing information recommendation in a webpage, the recommended information or keywords for recommendation and the like are generally displayed at a corner position of the webpage, and the recommended information is always independent with the body content of the webpage. Moreover, a prior art solution cannot promptly display relevant recommended information at the moment a user browses a content in his/her interest, which dampens the recommendation effect.